For The Love of The Chase Or Love?
by Ange De Bleu baby blu eyes
Summary: They know about them. They know their secrets. Their strategies but, will this information get two young women in too much trouble then they can handle? Or will they find out their soul mates instead?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe Sailor Moon characters nor do I owe Gundam Wing characters either. This is only a fanfiction that I thought would be cool.  
  
Authors Note: This is different than I haven normally written but, I wanted to take a change for it though. I hope that you enjoy. Don't forget to R/R it. No flames unless you have a reason and I do know what is or isn't a flame so, don't worry. Okay? Thank-you for reading my fanfic!  
  
Love, baby_blu_eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*Chapter 1*~*~  
  
  
  
She came to work even though she was off. Nothing better to do than sit and home and rot your mind out with senseless things. (ha! i like them though..hehehehe) She got out of her car in something other than her usual uniform. A short black thin strapped dress that reached the middle of her thighs, black high heeled shoes that had a strap around the ankle and one over the top of her foot and a little of her toes. She locked up her black jaguar car with leather seats and interior, 5 disk cd player, alarm that locked the doors for her and turned on the alarm, and it was the best car. (sorry.i like that car.)  
  
"Good morning Miss Kino." said a woman as she walked in.  
  
"Good morning." she replied. Her golden brown hair was in a neat bun with two curles at the side of her face. Her emerald eyes smiled a greeting to everyone they touched.  
  
"Makoto, the boss wants to see you right away." said Minako, her best friend that had long golden blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. She was wearing a soft yellow dress and matching shoes that went with it.  
  
"I'm on my way Minako-chan." said Makoto. She walked and took a turn to where she came to the office. Her boss was sitting with his black leather chair to her. Outside was a Gundam Mobile Suit. She gasped.  
  
"Miss Kino, I would like you to take your time and look at the structure of the mobile suit. The report will be due this afternoon. Also, go and have a talk with the Gundam Pilot known as Duo Maxwell." he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Yes sir." she answered and then walked away.  
  
"So, what happened Mako-chan?" asked Minako looking at her.  
  
"Minako-chan, I get to take a look at the mobile suit! I also get to talk to the pilot. The report id due this afternoon! I'm so happy to have my dream come true." said Makoto with a huge movie star smile.  
  
"Mako-chan, you better watch out. I heard that he's wild one. He can find anyway to get out of his cell. I want you to take this with you. Be careful." said Minako handing her a gun.  
  
"I will Minako. I will." she said giving it back.  
  
"Have fun!" said Minako and then Makoto walked down the hall with clipboard in hand. She climbed into the cock pit to where she took notes and notes of everything. After looking at the Death Sythe once more with a scan, she then left to where the prisoner, Duo Maxwell, was being held. They let her in and closed the door behind.  
  
"Well, well, well. The calvery is here once again." he said in a deep voice. He was sitting in the dark with his knees bent enough so that he could rest his arms on them. He sound cocky with the tone that he used at her.  
  
"Mister Maxwell, may I ask you a few questions, please?" she asked looking for any reaction that may happen.  
  
"My, my, my. Now we have the persuasive part of the calvery here. Trying to think that I will tell a lovely lady like you anything? No. My answer still stands at that." he said. She walked letting the tap of her heels echo. She stepped slowly out of the dark. First came her foot and then her legs to her waist. She took another step to reveal herself the rest of the way. In the middle of the circle that was in the middle of the room was a table. It had two chairs. She pulled one out and slowly sat down. Her clip board was set on the table as well.  
  
"Mister Maxwell. I have to no idea to which you are talking about. The only thing that I am here to do is ask you questions that are freely for you to answer by your own choice. Please come and take a seat so we can talk like civilized people." Makoto said as nice as she could to presuade him to come over and talk to her. It was silent for a while and then a rustle came from him. She could see him stand up and walk over to her as if he was made to do so. He was in all black. The only white was that of the middle square in his collar. He was taller than her with dark brown hair that was briaded to his butt. His colbat blue eyes seemed to be annoyed in a way with something hiding behind them like he had a plan thought out. He pulled out a chair and slumped into it.  
  
"What questions do you have in mind?" he asked looking at her and studying her.  
  
"Some may be considered personal, some may be resonable, either way, a question is a question." she said looking at him as her emerald eyes gazed into his.  
  
"Alright then. Spill out the questions." he said.  
  
"Mister Maxwell..." she was cut short.  
  
"You haven't introduced yourself. Isn't that how the proccess is suppose to work?" he asked in a sacrcastic tone.  
  
"Makoto Kino. Special investigator of mobile suits." she said.  
  
"So, you've been studying me and my mobile suit?" asked Duo raising an eye brow and trying to get to something.  
  
"Mister Maxwell, I keep the records and try to identify what there is to identify of the way your tactics work in battle. I study and find out when you use a certain attack. I don't track you down and study from far." said Makoto annoyed.  
  
"Don't get too nosie Miss Kino. It will lead you into trouble." said Duo looking at her.  
  
"I know how far to go and how far not to go Mister Maxwell. Just let me do my job." said Makoto.  
  
"Getting a little testy there I see." he smiled.  
  
"Mister Maxwell, isn't it true that you get missions that you have to do?" asked Makoto looking at him.  
  
"Yes. We get missions all the time." said Duo.  
  
"What is your mission?" asked Makoto looking at him.  
  
"I'm doing it right now." said Duo quickly standing up with a gun pointed at her. She sat straight up in her chair not wanting to move.  
  
"Mister Maxwell..." she started.  
  
"Get out of the chair slowly." he ordered. She slowly got out of her chair and stood up. He had her walk to the door.  
  
"Tell them to open the door." he demanded. She gently knocked on the door and then it was opened. She was pushed out with the gun next to her head. He kept it there until she had lead him to his Gundam.  
  
"I guess this is good-bye." said Makoto looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I guess so babe. Thanks for the escape." said Duo and then ran to his Gundam. He quickly climbed in. Before her eyes, she watched him leave with some men pushing past her to get to the other mobile suits. She just stood there to watch him leave. She then quickly ran over to the window of the ship to see the fighting. As the plans came out of what he was going to do, they appeared. She watched as all of her late hours of studying went down the drain. It had taken her years since she was very young to track and find him. To the way that she had seen, they caught him. Now, he was gone. She walked slowly back down the hall to the cell. Here, she got her papers and left. She set the report on his desk and then left.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan! What to go out for lunch today?" asked Minako with a warm smile.  
  
"Sure." said Makoto smiling back...At Lunch...  
  
"Mako-chan. How was it?" asked Minako.  
  
"Fine." said Makoto.  
  
"No. Him." said Minako.  
  
"Oh! Well, I have to admit. He was cute, cocky, and there was something about him that brought you near him at the look." said Makoto staring off into space.  
  
"Makoto. Do you want to work some more so that you can get a chance to talk to him once again?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yes Minako. I do." said Makoto.  
  
"Alright." said Minako getting up. Makoto got up and then they shortly left. Makoto went into her office to where she worked on trying to track him down. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*Chapter 2*~*~  
  
  
Months later...  
  
She walked down the street as thoughts ran threw her mind. She was still in her work clothes. It was a dark navy blue uniform that had dark gold things on it. A black trench coat went over her.  
  
'Is there going to be any rest in my mind to where I can find answers? I want to learn. To know more than be a woman that they want easy answers from. There is more to me that to be used.' she thought and then she lost it by being bumped.  
  
"Sorry babe." said a firmiliar voice that she knew.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked turning around. The man turned to her. He wore black pants, brown shoes, a light orange sweater with black trench coat on. She reconized that voice, those eyes. It finally clicked.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." she gasped. She was pulled into the black alley quickly with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh." he said with a finger over his lips. She gazed at him with wide eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him as they ran down the alley. They stopped at the end of it where he looked around. The street was empty.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked him. He held up a hand and then had her run across the street with him quickly. They went down the alley again but a different one. He opened a door, put her in quickly, and then shut, locking it. His hand went over her mouth as footsteps came closer. They stopped and then left shortly. She was lead close by to him where they went down a long hall way. He came to another door where he opened it. It was a lit room. Black carpet, black leather couch. Another room was over to the left. The kitchen to the right. Straight was another door. A computer was against the wall. He took her and sat her down on the couch. He stood in front of her.  
  
"What all do you know about everything." he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Too much I suppose." she said looking at him scared, cold, and confused.  
  
"Well that helps much." said Duo rolling his eyes.  
  
"Alright. I have everything at home to which I have been the only one to see. The attacks that you use, when you use them, how powerful your Gundam is. I have all of your back ground on what happened to your younger life and how you first became a Gundam Pilot. I know where you could be, where you go, where your central base is to where you rest at. I have the same information on the other Gundam Pilots as well." said Makoto looking to the ground.  
  
"So they know our every move? That's just great." said Duo sitting down next to her.  
  
"No they don't." she said quietly.  
  
"Then where are they files?" asked Duo looking at her. She looked over at him.  
  
"With me." said Makoto.  
  
"Let me have it." said Duo standing up. She took off her trench coat, then the dark navy blue jacket. She unbuttoned the bottom buttons. She opened that part of her shirt to she her stomach to which she had taped a disk with plastic around it. She took it off slowly so that she didn't hurt her skin. She had her hand out holding to and waiting for him to take it. She was looking at the ground as if it was her life to her. He waited a couple minutes and then she looked up at him.  
  
"Are you going to take it or not?" she asked. He looked at her for a minute and then finally took it out of her hand. She brought her shaking hand back to her. She buttoned her shirt back up and stood there. He clutched it in his hand.  
  
"This has to be destroyed." said Duo. She was right next to him then with her hands holding onto the sleeve to his coat. She was looking up at him.  
  
"Please don't destroy it. It would have been all those years of working for nothing." she said with water forming in her eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have made this. It has to go." said Duo. Her hands let go of his coat and went around his arm instead.  
  
"I'm won't let you." she said with her head against his arm.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm trying to do that right now." she said as some tears came rolling down her cheeks. He let out a sigh.  
  
"Now don't you start crying." said Duo looking at her.  
  
"Promise me that you won't destroy it. I know a place where it can be hidden to which we will be the only ones to know." said Makoto.  
  
"Where?" asked Duo looking down at her again.  
  
"In the air vent. It wouldn't be found there." she said.  
  
"Alright." said Duo as she let go of his arm. He walked over to the vent where he opened it and then taped it to the side. He closed it and turned to her. She wasn't there. The door was open and he heard footsteps running down the long hall. She had left her jacket and coat. He sat down and looked threw it. He found an application to a different place on another coloney. He looked at the address and smiled.  
  
"Bingo." he said and then left shutting the door behind him...... She raced up the stairs and pulled her keys out of her pocket. Her hand trembled as she finally then gave up. She dropped her keys on the ground and left them. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She went over to the rail to look down. He was coming up the stairs. She thought and then decided to take her hair down. Her long hair fell down with curls here and there. It finally rested at the middle of her thigh. She walked so that her back was toward him. She walked as normally as she could and then he was on the same floor as her. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked at her watch.  
  
'Minako-chan is coming home and he's here. When she sees me, she's going to say who I am and he's going to find out where she lives as well. I got myself into something that I should have left alone. Both of us are the only ones that know what's really on that disk.' thought Makoto standing there. Minako made it up to the floor with something in her arms.  
  
"Hi Duo." she said as if it was like nothing. He turned with this strange look on his face. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. She opened it slightly.  
  
"Do you know where Makoto is by any chance?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah. Right there." said Minako pointing to where she stood. Makoto turned around letting her hair swing around behind her. She pushed Minako into the apartment and shut the door quickly after her. A knock came on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." said Minako.  
  
"No! Minako, you that disk that we made together? They have it and they're going to make sure that we're not alive to say anything." said Makoto looking at her.  
  
"Makoto! You let them get the disk!?! How could you? Now you're the one in trouble about this." said Minako looking at her.  
  
"Actually, both of you are the ones in trouble." reminded Duo.  
  
"Now I'm the one that in trouble as well? I told you to leave it alone ever since we were young to leave it alone! Look what you've done!" said Minako.  
  
"Nobody move and you won't get hurt." said a male voice. Minako whirrled around and froze. A man with short blonde hair, soft green eyes, stood there was a gun pointed. He was in brown pants with a red shirt. There was a gun shot that took off the door handle. Makoto and Minako quickly jumped up against a wall so not to get hit. The door opened.  
  
"Heero, that gun of yours can come in handy some times." said Duo as they walked in. A man with short dark brown hair and pursian blue eyes walked in. He had on a green tank top, and black spandex shorts.  
  
"They should be killed." his deep voice said as the door was shut.  
  
"There is no need for this violnece Heero. We could take them back to the Saint Kingdom on Earth where Relena Peacecraft will keep them." said the blonde hair man.  
  
"Or Quatre, we could just leave them at your mansion. No one would look there." said Duo.  
  
"I say that you guys go away and we can live in our own apartments." smiled Minako. Duo started to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Minako. Makoto's hand slowly inched it's way over to the alarm by the corner of the wall. Duo grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't make me seriously mad, if you want to live for long." said Duo.  
  
"Lets go. The police are here." said a man with black hair and black eyes. He was in jean pants, a blue shirt, and a jacket. They went over to the window where they were to take that route out of the building. The two girls were pushed out the window to where two men waited and then the others followed.  
  
"Minako, on the last stair case, jump and run. I'll have to run back up to get some things out of my apartment." whispered Makoto. She nodded. They came to it. Minako quickly went over to bar like she had learned in training and jumped to the ground. The two men that they had met outside and Heero, jumped to go get her. Makoto quickly run up while the other two looked at the chase.   
  
"Duo. She's getting away." said Quatre.  
  
"Now I'm mad." he said racing up the stairs after her. She quickly opened the window to her apartment and closed it. She turned on the light and made it to her room. She heard glass shatter. She quickly hide some disks under the floor board and then she placed her labtop there too. She put the board back and put the carpet back. She quickly slid half way under her bed as if trying to get something. She reached a box and pulled out an object. It was a self destruct thing. She was quickly pulled out. She dropped the object under her bed so that he couldn't get it. She was quickly pulled to her feet.  
  
"I had to get something." said Makoto trying to make an excuse.  
  
"Then where is it?" asked Duo.  
  
"I really didn't need it." said Makoto going for the door.  
  
"Lets go." said Duo grabbing her by the arm. They came to the broken window.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the window." said Makoto.  
  
"Your welcome." said Duo pushing her threw it and then him to follow. They made it back down to the other Gundam Pilots where Minako was held in the arms of Quatre.  
  
"What did you do to her?" asked Makoto being held back by her upper arms.  
  
"Trowa, you know what to do." said Quatre looking at him. He pulled out a cloth and put it over her mouth and nose. She finally breathed it in letting her eyes close to the darkness.  
  
"Nice one Trowa. Now no more problems." said Duo picking her up. They got into the car and then left  
  
......Spacecraft For Earth.......  
  
Minako awoke first. They were laying on the ground in a cold room. She staggered to her feet and then went to the door. She opened it and then was slammed into the wall from someone steering the ship wrongly. She could see Makoto's arm as she laid up against the wall. Her arm was blocking the door from slamming shut. She got up once more and then walked down the hall slowly. She came to where all the noise was. She could hear mostly Duo's voice over all of them laughing. She came into the room and took a seat.  
  
"Man, you look like you have a hangover!" laughed Duo.  
  
"You're going to be hanging over to the toliet barfing once I'm done with you!" said Minako glaring at him. He shut up.  
  
"Where's Makoto Miss Minako?" asked Quatre.  
  
"She's asleep still. She won't be up for a while." said Minako. Minako heard some evil laughing. She looked at Duo.  
  
"Did you do that?" asked Minako.  
  
"It wasn't me!" said Duo.  
  
"Mako-chan." said Minako springing to her feet and running down the hall. She heard another evil laugh. Quickly, the light came on.  
  
"There's something wrong with that girl. She has an evil laugh." said Duo.  
  
"That's because she's thinking of how to kill you." said Minako looking over at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"That's if I don't kill her first." said Duo with a joking laugh.  
  
"Mako-chan. Wake-up!" said Minako shaking her.  
  
"Minako-chan. Shhhh! I'm killing someone." said Makoto with her eyes closed and then the evil laugh came once again.  
  
"Who did you kill?" asked Minako.  
  
"Awww. Come on. That dude should have been dead." said Makoto with a fruserated look on her face.  
  
"Mako-chan! Did you kill Duo?" asked Minako sending a smile at him.  
  
"Minako-chan. I've told you a thousand and two times that he's too cute to kill." said Makoto with a smile.  
  
"Mako-chan. It's time to get up." said Minako.  
  
"That's if I could." said Makoto.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Minako.  
  
"I hurt all over like I've been crushed by something." said Makoto opening her eyes and blowing the hair out of her face.  
  
"Well, you were thrown into the wall because someone wasn't driving the ship correctly." said Minako.  
  
"Actually, we hit something." said Duo.  
  
"If I can't walk, that person that's driving is dead." said Makoto as Minako helped her up.  
  
"Heero is driving." said Duo.  
  
"Did I say he was dead? I'd be dead first." said Makoto as she was back on the ground.  
  
"Come on Mako-chan. You have to be able to get yourself down the hall to where people are." said Minako.  
  
"And do what? Lay on the ground?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Fine. I'm dragging you." said Minako. She took her by the arms and started pulling.  
  
"Minako! You're going to pull my arms out of my sockets." said Makoto looking at her.  
  
"Let me take the babe. It's easier." said Duo picking her up.  
  
"Minako. You'll have to crack my back." said Makoto.  
  
"Later." said Minako.  
  
"Kay." said Makoto. They finally came to the room where Makoto was laid down.  
  
"What happened?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Stupid Heero hit something with the ship which sent the girls flying into the walls." said Duo. Heero walked into the room.  
  
"We didn't hit anything. We were entering the Earths atmosphere. I've just landed at the Saint Kingdom. Lets go." said Heero. Minako pushed Makoto to sit up. There was a ripple of cracks up and down her back. Minako moved her neck gently cracking it was well.  
  
"Minako, I love you so much right now. I really needed that." said Makoto looking at her with her head leaning back.  
  
"My hands feel funny now. You haven't had your back do that for years." said Minako.  
  
"I know." said Makoto. She picked herself up slowly.  
  
"If only my butt didn't hurt." she muttered.  
  
"Thanks a lot Minako. There goes my fun." said Duo crossing his arms and getting a pouty face one. Makoto mouthed out ,'Isn't that cute?'  
  
"You know Mako-chan. You should be walking since I just cracked your back. I'd have to crack your back all over again." said Minako.  
  
"I save the day once again." grinned Duo.  
  
"Come on and lets go." said Quatre coming back to them. Duo picked her up.  
  
"Now this is what I call a free ride." said Makoto with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*  
  
  
  
They had met Relena Peacecraft. She was nice and kind to them. A room was ready for them once they arrived. Minako went shopping so that she could get clothes from both of them. She was going to get everything that both of them needed. Makoto stayed home since her and Minako wore the same size clothes anyways. Quatre had offered to go with Minako so, she said she needed the help of carrying all the things back. Duo walked in and sat beside her.  
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Duo.  
  
"I could use a different bed set, bed frame, lamps, paint, bed stand, little table, a couple chairs, sterio, curtains, carpet, towels, glasses, book shelf, labtop, computer, phone, clock, candles and vanety mirror in my room." she said looking at him.  
  
"Then lets go." said Duo taking her by the hands and pulling her up.  
  
"Are you bored or something?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Very bored." said Duo.  
  
"Alright." said Makoto. She wrote a quick note and then they left.  
  
.....By the end of the week, both of them had everything set up the way that they wanted it while the furniture that was already there went to the basement.....   
  
"Who ever sees me is going to hell!" said Duo coming threw the door.  
  
"I'm a Goddess then if you're a God. It's only far." said Makoto leaning on a table. He sat down in front of her and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sorry Babe. You couldn't make it. You're too sweet." said Duo.  
  
"What happened?" asked Makoto.  
  
"They have my Gundam now!" said Duo.  
  
"Who?" asked Makoto.  
  
"The stupid base." said Duo grumpy.  
  
"You may run, you may hide, but you never tell a lie! Duo Maxwell is your name and you will get that Gundam back!" said Makoto.  
  
"You've got a point there babe." said Duo.  
  
"Well, lets go then. I have all access to bases and looking at mobile suits." said Makoto.  
  
"Whoa! What are you wearing there?" asked Duo looking at her. He could only see the black tank top shirt that she was wearing and a cross.  
  
"I saw your battle and could tell you where going to loose Duo. So, I got ready. I'm not the good girl that you think I am." said Makoto with an evil grin.  
  
"Mako-chan! Get that evil grin off your face. Go change right now because you're not going to that base. They're going to blow up the Gundam in a couple minutes. Explosives are being placed everywhere on it." said Minako.  
  
"What!?!? Bye." said Makoto and then ran quickly out of the room. She grabbed the phone.  
  
"Take all of those explosives off! I haven't looked at that Gundam all the way yet!" said Makoto into the reciever.  
  
"It was ordered by Treize that no one looks at the Gundam. It's going to be blown up in a couple minutes. You can look at it on the television." said the man and then hung up. She slammed down the phone.  
  
'Now I'm going to have to work dubble time to get it done. It's going to be hard since he's going to be awake at nights.' thought Makoto to herself. Walked back to her room.  
  
'No fun for today. Just sadness.' she changed her shirt and shoes. Her room was decorated in all black. Only the lights weren't black. She took a towel and walked down to the pool. She heard a male voice's scream of no's. She got ankle deep when Minako and Duo came out.  
  
"They destroyed my Gundam." said Duo weakly.  
  
"Makoto. You know what we have to do." said Minako.  
  
"No." said Makoto.  
  
"We have to." said Minako.  
  
"Later." said Makoto going to her thighs in the water. Minako took her sandals off and then her shorts. She walked thigh deep. She slapped her.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself! There is nothing that we can do about them getting more powerful." said Minako.  
  
"I already have." said Makoto.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Minako. She just turned away and walked deeper into the pool. She just put her finger over her lips and winked.  
  
"Makoto. I don't know who you are anymore. Too many secrets." said Minako shaking her head sadly.  
  
"But I never lie." she said with a wink to Duo who just sat there sadly. She went under water and then came back up.  
  
"Mako-chan." said Minako giving a look at Duo. She walked up and out of the water. She went over and got on her knees so that she could look at him. She lifted his chin gently.  
  
"I know that you've lost Death Sythe but, things'll get better real soon." she said.  
  
"Humf. How should you know?" asked Duo.  
  
"I never lie about things." said Makoto. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
*~*~Chapter 4~*~*  
  
  
  
....a year later....  
  
She snuck down the hall with something in had. She walked to the mobile suit room and opened what was in her hand. Out came a Gundam Suit. It was Deathscythe Hell Custom. She had to finish the system configuration and then it would be done. She climbed in and quickly put some disks in.  
  
'It will work like the other Mobile Suit that he had.' she thought. She finished it and then jumped out with a tired look on her face. She saw black boots and followed them up the black pants, the shirt, and then to his face.  
  
"So, this is what you've been up to." he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing up?" she asked looking at him with a tired look.  
  
"Nothing better to do." he said.  
  
"Well, this is Deathscythe Hell Custom. You'll have more speed, more powers, and you can handle it like the other one..." she was going to continue talking but, her hand came up to her for head. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.  
  
"Hey, are you going to be okay Babe?" asked Duo looking at her seriously.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Take him for a test drive." said Makoto looking up at him.  
  
"I am the God Of Death once again." he said and then entered the mobile suit. She made it over to a chair and sat down. She closed her eyes to the darkness that awaited her...  
  
"Mako-chan! What are you doing in here? You're suppose to be in bed." said Minako looking at her.  
  
"I had to finish what I started." said Makoto looking up at her.  
  
"You're sick Mako-chan. I told you stay in bed and you never listen to Minako do you?" asked Minako.  
  
"No." said Makoto. Duo landed his new 'baby' to the ground and jumped to the ground.  
  
"Wow. Good as new Babe. Thanks." said Duo with a smile.  
  
"Duo, you guys can't keep us here forever. She's sick and the best doctors that we have are at home. We need to go back to the coloney." said Minako.  
  
"Minako, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." said Makoto slowly getting up. She then walked out of the room.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Duo looking at Minako.  
  
"Quatre said that it could be anything. Emotions, tiredness, or she just wants to go home." said Minako.  
  
"You've been talking to Quatre lately?" asked Duo raising an eye brow.  
  
"We've been talking a lot lately." said Minako blushing.  
  
"You like him huh?" asked Duo.  
  
"Now don't you start getting nosey." said Minako.  
  
"Well, I happen to know that he likes you." said Duo.  
  
"Really?" asked Minako.  
  
"I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie." said Duo with a smile.  
  
"Wow! I never thought that he had feelings for me since I had some for him." she said.  
  
"Well, we'll all have to talk about you guys going back to the colonies." said Duo.  
  
"It's for the best." said Minako with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." said Duo with a hand on his head.  
  
"I better go see if she's in her room. She better not be in that pool or else." said Minako and then left... She searched the apartment t find nothing. She rolled her eyes and went down to the pool...  
  
"Hey Babe." said Duo sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Hi." she said tiredly. Her hair was wet and down. She rested her head on her arms on the side and looked up at him and smiled gently.  
  
"Come here Babe." said Duo holding her towel.  
  
"I don't want to go in yet. It's too hot." said Makoto.  
  
"Just come here." said Duo. She slowly came and walked over to him. He handed her her towel and then she sat down next to him.  
  
"What did you want?" asked Makoto looking at him. She used her towel to make her hair damp and then wraped it around her. She started to feel cold.  
  
"How would you like to go back home to the coloney?" asked Duo.  
  
"I never thought of it." said Makoto leaning against him.  
  
"What is it?" asked Duo blushing a bit.  
  
"It's too cold out here." said Makoto.  
  
"We're going in." said Duo picking her up.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Minako.  
  
"She was in the pool saying she was hot and then all of a sudden, she's cold." said Duo carrying her up to the apartment with Minako. They came to it.  
  
"Put her in her bed and cover her with some blankets." said Minako racing and getting the phone. He pulled back the covers and put her in. Quickly, he got blankets out of her closet and placed them on her.  
  
"Don't leave me alone." said Makoto softly.  
  
"I won't." said Duo handing her small hand in his large one. Minako quickly came in and took her temperature.  
  
"She's freezing! Quatre's on his way. He knows what to do." said Minako. She walked out and paced across the floor. When a knock came from the door, she raced over and opened it. There he stood. She opened the door wide and had him come in. She quickly lead him to Makoto's room...  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" asked Minako as soon as he came out and closed the door.  
  
"She's gotten worst. The only thing that I can say is, we need to take her to a doctor that knows what to do other than the basics." said Quatre. Duo walked out and closed the door gently.  
  
"She's asleep." he said.  
  
"I don't care what everyone else says. We're going back to the coloney and we're going now. You can't say anything that will change my mind." said Minako getting up.  
  
"I'll carry her to the ship." said Duo with a disappointed look. He turned and left to her room. He came out with her asleep in his arms. Minako grabbed both of their purses and then they walked out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry but, this chapter is short because I didn't know what to put on it. ~~~~bbe  
  
  
*~*~Chapter 5~*~*  
  
  
  
"Get Doctor Kwik out here right now. It's a life or death situation!" said Minako to the secretary.  
  
"Right away Miss Aino." said the secretary dialing a number.  
  
"Duo, get out of here before you get taken away." said Makoto with her slinder fingers holding onto his shirt.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving until you are taken by the doctor." said Duo. Minako walked over.  
  
"Mako-chan, you're going to be alright." said Minako looking at her. A tall doctor with slick black hair and blue eyes came out.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Doctor Kwik. Minako pulled him over to Makoto.  
  
"That's the problem. She's sick I tell you and you need to do something." said Minako. He squated down next to her. He touched her forehead and turned his head to the nurse.  
  
"Nurse! Get a bed right away and a lot of blankets! We need an IV of water attached to it. Make sure to put hot pads under the sheets! Move pronto!" he yelled down to the nurse.  
  
"What is it?" asked Minako.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" asked Doctor Kwik.  
  
"A week nearly." said Minako.  
  
"Why didn't you come earlier?" he asked.  
  
"We were on Earth." said Minako.  
  
"You still could have left." said Doctor Kwik.  
  
"I found out yesterday how sick she was when she fainted." said Minako.  
  
"Get sercurity." said Doctor Kwik looking at Duo.  
  
"No." said Makoto weakly.  
  
"What?" asked Doctor Kwik looking at her.  
  
"He helped us." said Minako.  
  
"But you two were abducted by the Gundam Pilots." said Doctor Kwik.  
  
"I know. Just let him go. He helped us get here." said Minako.  
  
"Fine." said Doctor Kwik. Duo took off his cross and put it around her neck.  
  
"This will keep you safe." said Duo.  
  
"Father Maxwell gave this to you. I couldn't take it." said Makoto.  
  
"I know but, I'm passing it onto you." said Duo. The bed came and Duo put her on it.  
  
"Go and get out of here before you get caught." said Makoto. He nodded and then left.  
  
  
She was kept there and then disappeared completely after getting out of the hospital with Minako. Both of the girls were never spotted nor see for two years. Now, it would have been their 19th birthday... 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~Chapter 6~*~*  
  
  
  
Two strange girls walked into a cafe. One had long golden brown hair braided back down to her knees. She had emerald eyes that looked at you with lose of hope in them. She had on black tie-up boots, black short shorts, a black tight tank top, and a cross around her neck. The second one had long blonde hair that was in two french braids that reached her knees. She was in tan tie-up boots, tan short shorts, and a tight blue tank top. They both sat down at the counter and ordered up some water.  
  
"Makoto, lets get what we need, and then leave. I don't like this place." said second girl.  
  
"Alright Minako." said Makoto getting up from the seat. They paid, finished their water. Makoto looked up to see there pictures on the television as missing.  
  
"Lets go." said Minako and then they left out the door.   
  
"We have to go somewhere real quick." said Makoto. They came to an alley to which they went threw quickly at a run. A street that had nobody there, they quickly crossed into that alley too. Finally, they came to a door where they got in and then shut it. They walked down a hall and then opened a door. She was amazed to see the lights on. Slowly, they walked in and closed a door.  
  
"Minako, give me a boost so that I can get what I'm after." said Makoto.  
  
"Get the chair!" said Minako.  
  
"Right." said Makoto. She pulled it up against the wall where she climbed on it. She opened the vent where she grabbed a case and left the tape there.  
  
"What do we have here? A couple of theives I do say myself." said a deep male voice. The voice scared her causing her to fall back onto the ground. She looked up to see him. His dark brown hair was held in a braid that went to his knees while his bangs went everywhere. His colbat blue eyes looked at her. He had his black boots on, black pants, and his black shirt undone showing his chest. She threw the case to Minako and turned her head to her.  
  
"Get out of here and don't let anyone get that!" she snapped. Quickly, she flew out the door. He drew a gun when he was that she was going to get up.  
  
"You have a wish with your maker." he said in a flat tone.  
  
"Where do I get to go, up or down?" she asked with a raised ey brow.  
  
"Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you find this place?" he asked at once.  
  
"My name can explain it all or, would you like the explaination and then the name?" she questioned.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked with is gun pointed.  
  
"Makoto Kino." she replied.  
  
"No you're not. She's missing. Don't lie to me!" he said glaring at her.  
  
"Only us two would known where it was. I promised I would never tell anyone where it was. I never lie." she said looking up at him.  
  
"Makoto, is it really you?" asked Duo looking at her.  
  
"Put the gun down Duo." she said calmly. He dropped it and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"They all said you were most likely dead." said Duo looking at her. She got up and walked over to him. She took her slinder fingers and buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold dressing like that Duo." said Makoto looking at him. His fingers picked up a firmiliar chain that he knew so well.  
  
"You kept it?" asked Duo pulling out the chain to see the cross. She took it off and left it in his hands.  
  
"Meet you when the time is right." said Makoto and then slowly left closing the door behind herself. He looked at the cross in his hand and then closed it gently....  
  
"Makoto-chan! Where have you been?" asked Minako looking at her tired friend.  
  
"Minako-chan, we're back in buiness." said Makoto going to her room. She quickly pulled up the carpet and floor board. All the objects were pulled out and then things were sat back.  
  
"So they're going to get us when we're too nosey?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yes." said Makoto with a grin...  
  
  
  
....A couple months later....  
  
  
  
She heard about him. That name rested well into her head. Duo Maxwell. Then another word to follow it. Captured. She couldn't believe it. The only place that the knew of where he was held captive was at an abandoned building. She grabbed her gun, hid it, and quickly left without a word to Minako. She got in her car and zoomed right out of there...  
  
'How could I let myself get captured and placed here? I have a wounded leg and I'm stuck here only with a bandage on it. Great. This is just great. What will Makoto think of me now?' thought Duo letting his mind wonder. He heard a two gun shots and then footsteps.  
  
'Someon's here to get me.' he thought. His mind wondered letting everything disappear from his mind. She opened the door and nearly cried. She saw him sitting there. (here's the picture. it's too hard to discribe for me. http://www.geocities.com/hildesme/manga/duo44.gif) Quickly, she went over to him. She went over the chain and lift him chin up.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?" she asked looking into his wondering orbs of colbat blue. They stopped wondering and focused. He brought his hand around her waist that made her put her hand on him to support herself from falling. He came closer to her and kissed her gently.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, I know that I left you off in a good spot and it's because, I'm just plain tired. I'm going to bed man! Well, I'll write on chapter 7 tomorrow and post it. 


	7. Chapter 7

*~*~Chapter 7~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Is the time right to meet you?" asked Duo looking up at her shocked face.  
  
"Lets get you out of here." said Makoto gently.  
  
"What happened to the shorts and boots?" asked Duo looking at her as she picked the lock to his cuffs. She was in a short black dress that had thin straps and black roses on the material. (AN: This is a certain way that her shoes looked like. _/| well, a poor attempt to show the style.) She wore black high heeled shoes that matched it. Her hair was pinned up in a stylish matter.  
  
"I traided them in for a job. As you can see, I'm not missing anymore." said Makoto.  
  
"How did you find me?" asked Duo.  
  
"I have my ways as you have yours in getting into trouble." said Makoto. He just smiled.  
  
"It's not all my fault." he answered with an innocent look.  
  
"Did you destroy that Gundam already?" asked Makoto raising an eye brow.  
  
"I used a Leo to see how it would be. As you can see, they can do something to your leg." said Duo as she opened the cuff to let his hand free. She let the cuff go and land on the wall with a cling. She went over to his over hand while he just sat there and looked at her.  
  
"Are you going to be checking me out all over again like you did three years ago?" asked Makoto still trying to get the cuff off.  
  
"Yep." he answered with a smirk. She opened the cuff and then let it go after he got his hand out of it. He rubbed his lower arm were the cuff was. He got up and she put her arm around the of his waist and his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"We have to get out of here before renforcements come." said Makoto as they walked out of the room. She helped him down the stairs even though she wanted to just pull him down quicker so that they didn't get caught.  
  
'If I get caught doing this, I'm going to loose my job, my home, and I'll be in jail. Ugh. What I do for this guy so that he doesn't get killed.' thought Makoto with a sigh. She felt her hand being pulled. She noticed that she had stopped.  
  
"I thought we were in a rush." said Duo sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. I think too much." said Makoto and then they walked to the door. She looked out firstly to see nobody there. They made it to her car and got in. They drove off to her apartment. She grabbed hat and put it on him. It covered his face luckily. She helped him out and they walked up to her apartment and closed the door. She sat him down on the couch and turned on the lights.  
  
"Nice place." said Duo looking around at the black carpet, black leather couch, black walls, and black curtains.  
  
"It came like this. I just luckily had the furniture to go with it." said Makoto as she got her bandage kit from the closet. She came back over to him and unwrapped his thigh. She looked at it and her eyes widened. The gash was six inches long. She washed the blood off to get a better look.  
  
"I have to sew it. I have nothing for the pain." she said looking up at him.  
  
"I can handle it." said Duo leaning back. Her stomach was telling her no so, she listened to it.  
  
"Im, I'm going to have Minako do it." said Makoto getting up and going out the door. She came in with Minako and Quatre.  
  
"Duo, what did you do this time?" asked Quatre looking at him. He went over to Duo and got the things out of the kit that he need. Makoto went and washed her hands,standing in the kitchen with Minako so not to watch it.  
  
"Mako-chan, so that's where you were. Helping him, again." said Minako looking at her.  
  
"I had to." said Makoto looking at her.  
  
"Why?" asked Minako looking at her.  
  
"He may be the Shinigami but, he has his angels watching over him. I happen to be one of them that's alive." said Makoto softly so he couldn't hear.  
  
"Shinigami?" questioned Minako.  
  
"What?" asked Duo looking at them.  
  
"Your name is Shinigami?" asked Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan. It means God of Death." said Makoto.  
  
"Quatre, are you done?" asked Minako.  
  
"Not yet. Just a minute." said Quatre.  
  
"Mako-can, you know that you have to take care of him until he gets better. We can't let him just leave in his Gundam." said Minako softly.  
  
"Hai Minako-chan." said Makoto looking at her.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we've came to an understanding. He stays here, okay?" asked Minako.  
  
"Okay. I'll call the office." said Makoto.  
  
"What are you going to say?" asked Minako.  
  
"I have to take care of a friend that needs me." said Makoto.  
  
"You might loose your job though." said Minako.  
  
"No. I'll be fine." said Makoto.  
  
"You worked so hard at it though Makoto." said Minako.  
  
"Minako, I have a renforncement encase anything happens." said Makoto.  
  
"What's that?" asked Minako looking at her. She smiled and took her by the hand into her room. She closed the door and went over to the closet. Here she pulled out a black square metal box that could be fitted into your pocket.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" asked Makoto.  
  
"What is it?" asked Minako.  
  
"A Gundam. I have one for you up there too." said Makoto placing it back.  
  
"Really?" asked Minako.  
  
"Yes. That's what I've been working on for the past two years." said Makoto.  
  
"Makoto. You surprise me sometimes." said Minako and then they went out back to where they were. Quatre was washing his hands at the sink when they came out. Makoto walked over where Duo and sat down.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." said Duo with a smile.  
  
"Makoto, we're going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything brought back?" asked Minako.  
  
"I'll be fine." said Makoto.  
  
"Duo?" asked Minako.  
  
"No. You guys take your time and have some fun." winked Duo at Quatre.  
  
"See ya and get better Duo." said Minako with a smile and then they left.  
  
"Duo, promise me that you will never do that again. I don't want to hear about you locked up and hurt." said Makoto putting her head on his warm chest.  
  
"Why do you care so much about me?" asked Duo putting his arm around her.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" she shot back at him.  
  
"I...um, well....er..." started Duo.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"I do but, it's hard for me to say babe." said Duo looking down at her.  
  
"That's why I've been gone. To think things over." said Makoto.  
  
"What would that be babe?" asked Duo taking her hair out of it's style just to watch it drop down her shoulders, past her back, and onto the couch.  
  
"That I......."  
  
  
Authors Note: Clif hanger, huh? I know I know. I'm being a bad girl by not finishing it but, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to get the rest. Sorry ppl that I'm making you suffer but, that's what I was put here to do. j/k. ja ne! ~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Alright. This is the chapter you've been waiting for! Let me get somethings out of the way first.  
Means:  
Shinigami: God of Death  
Shugotenshi: Guardian Angel  
  
  
*~*~Chapter 8~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, I......" she stopped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Duo.  
  
"Shinigami.....I love you." Makoto finally answered. Her slinder fingers gently played with his bangs. He took her small hand in his large one and led it to his mouth. He kissed her hand gently and then brought it around his neck making her have to move up and closer to him.  
  
"Shugotenshi.....I love you too." said Duo running his fingers threw her soft hair. He kissed her gently with his arms around her. She kissed him back not wanting to let go. There was a knock on the door but, they didn't make a move to get it. They didn't hear some people enter into the room leaving the door open.  
  
"Promise that you will keep yourself safe." she said softly breaking the kiss by putting her head on his shoulder with closed eyes.  
  
"I can't promise you that." he said kissing her forhead.  
  
"I'm not going to let you die on me. I don't want to be alone." said Makoto softly.  
  
"You'll never be alone." said Duo.  
  
"Uh hum." came a the sound of someone clearing their throat. She sat up to see two men and some military officers standing there.  
  
"Miss Kino. Who would have suspected." said a man with light brown hair and medium blue eyes.  
  
"You've followed your job too far. Now, you've betrayed OZ. Get the Gundam pilot." said another man with long white hair and blue eyes. Duo pulled her hair away from her ear.  
  
"I'll be alright. Don't worry." he said gently in her ear. He was then jerked away by two men.  
  
"Are you going to come with us willingly or forcefully?" asked the man with white hair.  
  
"Willigly." she said standing up. Two men stayed behind her as they walked...  
  
  
~~~~Earth~~~~  
  
  
She was placed in a room to where she sat down in a chair. She didn't know what was going to happen to him and she wanted to find out. Worry hit her making her get up and pace across the floor with her head down as thoughts whirrled around in her mind.  
  
'Are they going to kill him? What are they going to do with him? Is he going to be alright? When do I get to see him? Will I ever get to see him? Are they going to get his Gundam? What are they doing?' more and more questioned went threw her mind as she paced. She didn't hear the door opened her nothing as a person came in. She did the normal pulling her hair back in a nervous way. There was nothing to do but wait. She calmed herself down listening to the sounds.  
  
"Miss Kino. Please take a seat." said the man with white hair. She sat down and looked up at him.  
  
"There are certain punishments for traitors and, we've decided to let you choose what punishment you will take." he said.  
  
"Before you start, I want to know who is addressing me." she said.  
  
"Zech Merquise." he said.  
  
'Firmiliar name. I know it so well.' she thought and then it hit her. She smiled at herself for being so nosey. She remembered that she had fallen into a certain information that she should have never read.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the Saint Kingdom?" she asked in a wondersome tone.  
  
"Why should I be there?" he questioned in that deep voice of his.  
  
"Your sister." she said.  
  
"My sister?" he asked as a look came to his eyes.  
  
"Releena Peacecraft? Doesn't that name ring a bell?" she asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Zechs.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft. Isn't that a firmiliar name and little ol' me knows where he's at." she said looking at him as she leaned back and smiled.  
  
"How do you know what you know?" he questioned.  
  
"I know everything on all your OZ soldiers and represenitives. I'm not stupid. I guess I snoop a little too much and find out some more information that I've bargained for." said Makoto.  
  
"You have no proof." he said.  
  
"Oh, but I do. Let me make the compromise Milliardo. I think you know what I want, right?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Tell me." said Zechs.  
  
"Peace to come to all of the colonies. That way, the Gundam Pilots don't have to do anything else. People should be free you know. All Gundam Pilots off the wanted list. No more shooting at Gundams, and, just let everyone live normal lives." said Makoto.  
  
"I'll bring Treize Kushrenada for you to say everything to." said Zechs and then left. She smiled at herself and got up from her seat. She walked over to the window where she looked around at Earth once again. It was beautiful. The door opened and in came the man she saw earlier.  
  
"Miss Kino. What is this that you say?" he asked looking at her. She turned around with a smiling face.  
  
"How is Lady Un? I hope she and you are doing fine." she said. He looked at her.  
  
"What is your price for this information?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"Peace to come to all of the colonies. That way, the Gundam Pilots don't have to do anything else. People should be free you know. All Gundam Pilots off the wanted list. No more shootin at Gundams, and, just let eneryone live normal lives. Is that too much to ask?" she questioned.  
  
"Alright. It will be done. He is let go into your hands. He will be brought to you." said Trieze.  
  
"Okay." said Makoto trying to hold back her excitement. He walked away and closed the door. She turned her back to look out the window with a smile. In a couple minutes, the door opened and in came Duo. She turned around to look at him and smile.  
  
"What's going on here Babe?" asked Duo.  
  
"We get to go home." said Makoto as she met him half way.  
  
"Really?" asked Duo.  
  
"Really." she smiled. He picked her up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Death? Lets get out of here." said Duo.  
  
"Shinigami." said Makoto softly with her arms around his neck.  
  
"Shugotenshi." said Duo getting closer to her. He met her lips and gently kissed her. She kissed him back gently. He slowly lowered her to the ground and then let her breath.  
  
"Lets go home." said Duo putting an arm around her and leading her out of the room...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it!  
  
MarsMoonStar, I didn't use your idea in this story because it would make it too complicated. So, I'm going to use it in my new story that I hope to have out soon! Sorry! ~~~~baby_blu_eyes 


End file.
